fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayato/Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Male Avatar With Female Avatar C Support * Hayato: *mumble mumble* * Avatar: Oh, hey there, Hayato. Are you writing something? Your brow is all furrowed. Why do you look so intense? * Hayato: AH! Avatar?! Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost messed up. Then I would have had to rewrite this entire charm all over again. * Avatar: Oh, sorry about that. Say, what exactly is that thing you're working on anyway? * Hayato: Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. This paper contains a very special charm. I make them for people in the village. They can be used for all kinds of purposes. To provide protection, aid a harvest... Whatever you need, really. * Avatar: Interesting. I don't think I've ever heard of something like that. * Hayato: Well, these are my own creations. I write a unique spell on each one. They are extremely effective. * Avatar: Huh. So what is this one for exactly? * Hayato: This is for the Wind Tribe's upcoming festival. They really want it to be a success. I couldn't possible turn them down. * Avatar: So you're sending this one back to them. I have an idea! You're already giving them this charm. Why not include a letter too? * Hayato: A letter? Wh-what do you mean? * Avatar: There are probably people in the village who are concerned about you, right? * Hayato: I am an adept diviner. There's no reason for me to report to the village. And besides, I still have work to do. Please, leave me alone. Ahh! * Avatar: You just dropped something, Hayato. I-is that an unfinished note? * Hayato: N-no, of course not! Don't even think about trying to read it! * Avatar: Ha! So you were already working on writing a letter? Why are you acting so odd? I don't understand what the big deal is. * Hayato: The truth is... I can't write one. * Avatar: Huh? What do you mean? * Hayato: I've never written a letter before, OK? I just don't know what I'm supposed to say! Are you happy now?! * Avatar: Calm down. Now I understand why your letter was only half-written. * Hayato: Will you show me how to finish it, Avatar? * Avatar: Huh? How can I help? * Hayato: You're the one who's been encouraging me to write. So come on, help me. It's basically your responsibility now. And it has to be a great one! * Avatar: That's a strange way to ask someone for a favor, Hayato. But I suppose assisting you is probably the right thing to do. * Hayato: Of course it is. Let's get to work! * Avatar: OK! With Azura With Felicia With Mozu With Hinoka With Sakura With Kagero With Azama With Setsuna With Oboro With Hana With Kaden With Orochi C Support * '''Orochi: '''Why, here you are, Hayato! * '''Hayato: '''Have you been looking for me? What can I do for you, Orochi? * '''Orochi: '''You and I share an interest - magic. I'd like to share herbs. * '''Hayato: '''Oh, is that all? * '''Orochi: '''What could be more important? Let's pool our resources. Imagine the potions we could make! It boggles the mind. * '''Hayato: '''Sure, I'm open to the idea. * '''Orochi: '''I think you're getting the better end of the deal though. I've got quite a large collection of herbs. You'll be impressed. * '''Hayato: '''The size of mine isn't that large. But I bet I have rarer herbs. * '''Orochi: '''Why must people always try to one-up each other? * '''Hayato: '''Sorry, I didn't mean to. No, wait - I've got to be honest! You were boasting! * '''Orochi: '''About the size of my collection? I was merely being factual. * '''Hayato: '''How about we see which of us is carrying the rarest herb? * '''Orochi: '''I'll win this battle. Behold, leaves of an herb that flowers only in meadows at midnight...and only meadows on the Nohr border. Nowhere else. * '''Hayato: '''Oh, yeesh. You're right. That's hard to get, being on the border. But I have something rarer! See? An herb that grows on cliffs in Wind Tribe territory! Few dare gather this herb! Few survive the climb! * '''Orochi: '''Oh, no... * '''Hayato: '''Oh, yes. Besides, your herb i only used in basic healing powder. Mine heals - and soothes some of the most ornery fevers! * '''Orochi: '''Then I suppose you win this battle, Hayato. * '''Hayato: '''Ha! Victory! * '''Orochi: '''But are you the better herbalist? Care for another battle? * '''Hayato: '''Yes - and I'll win next time too. It's been fun, Orochi. B Support * '''Orochi: '''So, ready for another herbal battle, Hayato? * '''Hayato: '''Yes, ready to win. * '''Orochi: '''Ooh! How cute. The little man brags before he's done a thing. * '''Hayato: '''What? You started this with all your bragging, Orochi! * '''Orochi: '''And your win last time showed me how wrong I was. It's a new day. Shall we see which of us is better at concocting? * '''Hayato: '''A potion battle? * '''Orochi: '''A battle of potency. I have two white cards here. They turn redder the more potent a potion is. So, we concoct our potions, steep these cards - voila, a winner! * '''Hayato: '''That's ridiculous. Where did you get these cards? This sounds fishy. * '''Orochi: '''No, Hayato. I would get no satisfaction from winning a rigged game. Do I sense you're scared? Are your potions-? * '''Hayato: '''My potions are potent enough, thank you very much. More than yours! * '''Orochi: '''Good. And you can count on the accuracy of these cards. They're used in the royal household top gauge that potions are just right. These little darlings will serve the purpose, I promise. * '''Hayato: '''F-fine. Let's get started. * '''Orochi: '''Heh. That's the spirit. Now, have your stirring rod ready? This challenge - mix a potent cold medicine. And...GO. Whew! Done already. And you, Hayato? Still mixing your potion here? * '''Hayato: '''No, I'm done! Easy-peasy! Now you dip your card, I'll dip mine. And we'll see whose is...whoa. Yours is way redder. * '''Orochi: '''Orochi wins! * '''Hayato: '''Pr-practice round! Let's try for real! * '''Orochi: '''You could have a hundred practice rounds and never win against me. Admit it. Your potency is lacking. * '''Hayato: '''No! New challenge - mix a healing potion. I'm good at that! Hang on! One potion, coming right up... * '''Orochi: '''Fine. I'll just win again... * '''Hayato: '''Done and dipped! Come on, Orochi! You're falling behind! * '''Orochi: '''Huh? You won? It must be a fluke. New challenge - a salve for tooth rot! * '''Hayato: '''Tooth rot, eh? * '''Orochi: '''Shut it, twerp. Get mixing. A Support * '''Hayato: '''So, Orochi... * '''Orochi: '''Yes, Hayato? Oh, wait! You know, our last contest was so much fun. * '''Hayato: '''Was it? Oh, good. I was worried that I got a little... * '''Orochi: '''Competitive? That's why it was so fun. How many challenges did we do? * '''Hayato: '''Like a hundred. I...I guess it was fun. * '''Orochi: '''Good. We ended up with piles of potions too. We pretty much got stocked for any malady that comes our way. * '''Hayato: '''Right. So no more contests for a while, huh? No more room for potions. * '''Orochi: '''What a pity. Say, I'm sorry for how this all began. You know, with me, boasting about my herb collection. That wasn't very nice. Anyway, I respect you more than I can say now. * '''Hayato: '''Really? * '''Orochi: '''Really, I think I'd gotten glib about magic...until I met you. I never had a rival. That made me...get serious again about magic. Hopefully our little rivalry has been just as helpful for you. * '''Hayato: '''Of course it has. Now I have someone who will push me to perfect my craft. * '''Orochi: '''Then we're no longer rivals. We're partners. * '''Hayato: '''I'll shake on that, Orochi. * '''Orochi: '''Handshake? That's a new one for Orochi. But yes, I'll shake on that too! S Support * '''Hayato: '''Have I ever told you how much I admire you, Orochi? * '''Orochi: '''You're going to make me blush, Hayato. I've been a diviner a long time, but I get surprisingly few compliments. Have I ever told you...? No, I mustn't...no, i will - I've harbored a deep secret for too long. I long to know all the herbal arts that are in your head. I studied Hoshidan techniques. You know those of the Wind Tribe. * '''Hayato: '''Oh. That was your secret? * '''Orochi: '''Did you expect something else? Wait. What did you want to talk about? * '''Hayato: '''Have I ever told you how much I admire you, Orochi? * '''Orochi: '''Half a minute ago. * '''Hayato: '''Erm, right. So, what I'm getting at is this - you and I are diviners. * '''Orochi: '''Scandalous! * '''Hayato: '''Oh, please stop. This is hard for me. The fact is... * '''Orochi: '''Yes, yes? Out with it, or Orochi will GET it out. * '''Hayato: '''I'm smitten with you. * '''Orochi: '''Oh, Hayato, I'm sorry. I have that effect on rival diviners from the Wind Tribe. They also have that effect on me.. I'm smitten every time. * '''Hayato: '''Y-y-you do? Wait, you are? Do you mean...ME? * '''Orochi: '''Of course The only question is...which of us felt the magic between us first? * '''Hayato: '''I'm sure I did. * '''Orochi: '''No, I did. I claim victory! Though I'm sure you placed a close second. * '''Hayato: '''Whew! That's one contest I don't mind losing. * '''Orochi: '''Come now. You can't give up that easily - not if we're going to be rivals. * '''Hayato: '''R-rivals? But I want to be... * '''Orochi: '''Lovers? Same thing. The potion of eternal love requires new ingredients and frequent stirring. * '''Hayato: '''Exciting challenges? * '''Orochi: '''That too. So, can you promise me all that and more, Hayato? Forever rivals? In love? For each other's affections? * '''Hayato: '''Let the contest begin, Orochi! with Rinkah With Effie With Nyx With Benny With Fuga With Kana (Son) With Shigure (Son) With Rhajat (Daughter) Category:Stubs Category:Support Stubs Category:Game Script